Querida Vida
by Marianita-chan
Summary: [MLWeek] Serie de escritos dedicados a la Semana Miraculous Ladybug. Del amor al deber, sobre villanos, kwamis y héroes, París, de la familia y soledad, de la reencarnación a la muerte, de la reflexión y la nada. Puede decir demasiado, quedándose corto. En fin, ésta es la Vida, la Querida Vida. Rated T por seguridad y un título que tomará forma de a poco. [Feels Alert]
1. De Héroes & el Amor

.

Mi dibujo no avanza, no me pregunten por él, era con lo que quería participar en ésta semana de Miraculous Ladybug, pero nada, simplemente no está terminado, en cambio, en medio de mi tarea, me ha arrollado una inspiración fulminante, que supe encaminar para hacer esta pequeña serie de mini historias.

Todos los días publicaré algo nuevo, que tenga que ver con lo que se ha organizado por Tumblr para todo el fandom, puede que por lo mismo trabaje en serio con mi primera traducción oficial de una historia mía.

Mientras, con ésta serie de capítulos estaré empezando a tratar de expandirme un poco como escritora, espero que me sigan apoyando, incluso tú, lector fantasma, por el cual tu país está en mis gráficas, y sí, sé que eres sólo tú, te doy las gracias por leerme, espero que pronto quieras dejarme un pequeño comentario.

¡Disfruten de la Semana Miraculous Ladybug! Celebrando el estreno de la serie con su doblaje oficial en inglés en USA éste 6 de diciembre (Fangirleos infinitos)

 **Disclamer:** Todos los personajes y ambientes, entre otros elementos, de Miraculous Ladybug: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir, pertenece a Zagtoon, Method  & Toei Animation, como un proyecto internacional, y Francia es Francia; por lo cual, no se busca infringir los derechos de autor. Todo aclarado. Sólo las palabras que nacieron de mi corazón, son las que me pertenecen.

 **Rated T:** Yo siempre pongo esto por aquí, por si acaso. Estuve esperando la serie por tres años, y aunque, personalmente, me parece que París estaba más viva en el PV, me encanta la animación que le dieron a la definitiva también, y si queremos la 2D, hay que apoyar la de ahora por todo lo que es, con todo lo que nos ha dado.

Disfruten la Lectura!

 **Querida Vida**

 _ **MLWeek**_

 _Día Uno:_ _Héroes_

De Héroes & el Amor

 **Escrito por Marianna B.**

Se miraron directamente a los ojos. Era intenso, y sumamente incómodo a cierto punto.

Pero ya llevaban un tiempo en esta danza, y Marinette lo sabía.

Se ha enamorado de nuevo.

De su compañero, de su camarada, de su mejor amigo.

No quiere confesarlo, no quiere afrontarlo. No quiere perderlo.

Oh Dios, no puede soportar la idea de que sus brazos ya no estén allí para soportarla y atraparla cada vez que el peligro la presione y empuje, no puede soportar la idea de que el brillo de sus ojos se desvanezca.

Es un hombre, pero a la vez lo ve como a un niño; la ha pensado por tantos años como éste ser maravilloso, pero Marinette no tiene que ser un erudito para saberlo, que el lado de sí misma que muestra no es el único que posee, es insegura y algo distraída, tiene una familia que la cuida y ama ser consentida de vez en cuando. Además, sabe por experiencia, que si acepta por completo tan dichoso sentimiento, sus nervios la traicionarán, no podrá evitarlo, sería hipnotizada por tan magnéticos ojos esmeralda.

Y eso, podría ser mortal. Fatal.

Un escalofrío recorre su espalda.

Él debe de saberlo.

Son héroes, son los salvadores de París en su época, son los portadores de las habilidades de los guardianes del equilibrio de su mundo; y caer enamorados, puede significar encaminarse a un final trágico, lento y angustiante.

Aun así, con un suspiro resignado, deja que la mano de su querido gato siga envolviendo la suya, el negro y el rojo contrastan muy bien, y se siente segura, de una manera en la que nunca antes se ha sentido.

No pueden medir el afecto que se sienten, la empatía, la comprensión, el anhelo… En verdad no tienen conocimiento de cuánto se aman, caminan lentamente por los techos vacíos de su querida ciudad, hogar por el cual se frenan de hacer tantas cosas.

Adrien le quiere, siente que no puede vivir sin ella, pero las advertencias de Plagg son severas y alarmantes, la petición silenciosa de esos brillantes ojos azules también le apaciguan el impulso de dar pasos sin tintes bromistas.

Ruega al cielo, que un día, cuando todo haya pasado, pueda verla sin la máscara y darle a entender que quiere entrelazar su vida con la de ella, que quiere abrazarla todas las noches, que quiere besarla todas las mañanas.

Ella no pregunta por sus problemas, pero sabe cuándo sus días son grises, lo intuye de alguna manera, y envuelve su cuerpo cansado y espíritu abatido en sus brazos; ella le da pequeños detalles, sin importar si él los recibe con sonrisa felina y ojos aguados. Ella, que siempre está allí con una sonrisa de miles, y una palmada de ánimo en la espalda.

Quizás, si la espera es recompensada, puedan construir sus sueños, de la mano uno junto al otro, como ahora. Sensibles, aguerridos, imperfectos, completos.

Puedan superar a las generaciones pasadas, dar sentido a las vidas perdidas, puedan conseguir el camino de la paz por la cual tanto se ha sacrificado.

Mientras tanto, son héroes: salvan niños, mujeres, ancianos, y a todo necesitado en su camino. Detienen robos, auxilian en incendios, y toman la mano del desfallecido. Desarman al demente, y encaminan al herido. Sacrifican sus vidas y guardan secretos a los seres amados.

Pero incluso siendo héroes, es imposible que dejen de amarse.

Después de todo, están más que convencidos, que han nacido para volver a encontrarse.

Son héroes, y son amantes.

.

Fin del Capítulo

 **Escrito por Marianna B**

 **.**

Me siento tan poeta ahora mismo, debería estar terminando mi tarea, pero en vez de eso, me he puesto a escribir, no he podido evitarlo, simplemente no podía hacer nada más, era demasiada la emoción, no quería fallarme a mí misma y no quería quedarme con las manos vacías.

No se preocupen, la continuación de 'Noches de Melodías en París' está casi concluida, sólo que en medio de mi tesis y demás cuestiones de mi último año de preparatoria no he podido culminarlo, pero tranquilos, antes de que termine el año publicado estará ;3

¿Les dio lo que a mí mientras escribía, lo disfrutaron? Quería entrelazar sus sentimientos con las palabras indicadas, sin que se degradaran tanto ellos mismos y que se tomara en cuenta su importante roll como los héroes del momento. Quizás no los únicos del mundo, pero vamos, que pueden haber misiones arriesgadas y cosas parecidas.

No soy escritora profesional, paciencia conmigo, así que una palabra suya se les agradece, mientras me la dejen de corazón, sentiré como mi cuerpo se llena de energía ¡Cómo cuándo como chocolate!

Con gran cariño.

Gracias por leerme!

 _"Mis historias son, por decreto sagrado de honor, valor, y esfuerzo: sólo mías."_


	2. De Familia & Miedos

.

No me pregunten de dónde salió esto, se los aconsejo, no lo hagan.

Bueno, quizás no tenga mucho que ver con la temática del día, pero es parte del porqué del título y además, creo que si se relaciona con la familia sólo que no de la forma acostumbrada. Ups.

¡Sigan disfruten de la Semana Miraculous Ladybug!

 **Disclamer:** Todos los personajes y ambientes, entre otros elementos, de Miraculous Ladybug: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir, pertenece a Zagtoon, Method  & Toei Animation, como un proyecto internacional, y Francia es Francia; por lo cual, no se busca infringir los derechos de autor. Todo aclarado. Sólo las palabras que nacieron de mi corazón, son las que me pertenecen.

Disfruten la Lectura!

 **Querida Vida**

 _ **MLWeek**_

 _Día Dos: Familia_

De Familia & Miedos

 **Escrito por Marianna B.**

Sabine dejó a su esposo atrás, atrapado entre la multitud, una ventaja de su estatura y complexión era que podía escurrirse entre las personas, incluso entrada ya en cierta edad; la angustia le había ganado, ninguna meditación o experiencia la habrían preparado para un instante como aquel.

El televisor de la tienda estaba encendido, como era normal, para aquellos clientes que se quedaban a degustar un dulce o bocadillo, pero la programación había sido interrumpida, y por inercia tanto su esposo como ella habían volteado por la intriga de los gritillos de las personas y la tensión que creció en el ambiente.

Ladybug luchaba codo a codo con un hombre de traje de etiqueta, Chat Noir la cubría, al parecer, elaborando un plan, la grabación televisiva temblaba y era poco claro si estaban en la azotea de un edificio de tres o cinco pisos.

Fue inevitable que su esposo también quedara prendado del canal, había algo que les decía que no se distrajeran, Sabine sintió una gran angustia, un mal presentimiento, ninguno de los dos estaba cerca del estante de la cocina interior, pero pudo oír como un cristal se quebraba, internamente deseó que no hubiera sido una de las obras hecha a mano de su hija.

Hija que no tiene a la vista.

Incluso el sonido no los despega de la pantalla, es una batalla diferente, y es cuando Tom se da cuenta, por su buen ojo en las persona, que el hombre contra el cual pelean está por completo en sus sentidos, no tiene la misma aura que los lacayos que normalmente salían en las noticias, y se da cuenta que ciertos manchones de los trajes de los héroes de París no son suciedad.

Están peleando contra un verdadero lunático, y están contra la espada y la pared.

Los helicópteros rodean el lugar, la pelea no puede desplazarse a otro sitio. La trampa de Chat se ha activado, y cientos de alambres atan al hombre contra el suelo, sujetándose de las tuberías, Ladybug se apoya en él, y se nota cansada.

Pero luego, cuando parece que todo regresará a la normalidad, el hombre desata su brazo izquierdo, de la chaqueta saca torpemente un objeto espiral…

Y explota.

Sabine se queda sin aliento, la gente salta en conmoción, la sucursal no sabe que decir, la periodista de grabación ha perdido la línea y las tomas grises son reemplazadas por un estudio en caos, retroceden la imagen, todos tienen sus ojos en el hombre que acaba de cometer suicidio, pero el matrimonio tiene los ojos en la chica, al parecer, se lanzó contra su compañero.

Lo ha cubierto con su cuerpo.

Sabine sale corriendo del local, su esposo la llama, pero ella no atiende, algo le grita, le exige que se dirija a ese lugar, desde su hogar puede ver el humo, quizás alguno de los helicópteros perdió el control también.

Tom deja la tienda al cuidado de un cliente mayor y muy regular, confía demasiado en los instintos de su esposa y está decidido en seguirle el paso. Es difícil, ella siempre fue ágil, pero poco a poco la alcanza.

Hasta que su mujer reta a las vallas policiales, las salta, y entra en el caos. Tom cree que le dará un paro cardíaco, pero con más razón se apresura, para él es más difícil, pero intenta conseguir un camino diferente para llegar a la escena.

Sabine siente que las rodillas le duelen, que la respiración le pesa, que el humo arde. Pero pronto da con una figura negra erguida sobre un manchón rojo, todo el lugar es un desastre, desde metal hasta restos humanos, el gato ya rescató a los pilotos, y ahora está llorando.

Es Adrien Agreste quien llora.

Sabine no se detiene a analizarlo, esa voz interna le decía que llegara a la joven, y así lo hará, su compañero le gruñe a los bomberos que tratan de acercarse, pero con ella no hace nada, la mira con pesar, y no quiere separarse del cuerpo que tiene contra su pecho.

Aún tiene los ojos de gato, su transformación está desequilibrada y es un desastre; su lado humano está dormido y, sea lo que sea, tiene despierto su lado más primitivo.

Sabine deja de mirar su cara golpeada con preocupación maternal, baja la mirada a la superheroina.

Cielo santo.

Su niña.

Marinette.

El corazón se le hace pedazos.

Alarga los brazos, quiere tomarla, pero Chat, o quien sea, aprieta su rostro contra su cuello, como queriendo escucharla, pero nada se mueve, ya ella le ha dicho todo lo que tenía que decirle.

Sabine lo mira con silenciosa petición, sus ojos lloran a su beba, le piden que deje que la cargue, no puede estar… su hija no puede estar…

Los pasos gruesos de Tom se detienen a su lado, Adrien se tensa, sintiéndose acorralado, pero las manos grandes del panadero se estrellan contra el suelo, y con un salto, parece que el shock se ha reducido un poco con el ruido.

El hombre ha caído de rodillas, no sabe si es por la falta de aliento, el dolor, o la horrible vista de tres barras de metal que atraviesan la espalda delgada de su única hija.

De sus ojos la lluvia empieza a caer.

Sabine se acerca un poco más a la pareja, Adrien le ve con pena y disculpa, sus manos están llenas de sangre y su estómago también sangra, además, no lo dirá, pero probablemente su pierna izquierda esté desgarrada.

Desliza sus manos de madre por el cabello chamuscado de los dos, y lentamente, va perfilando la figura de su hija, sube por el torso, buscando respiración, y finalmente queda en sus mejillas.

Esas mejillas regordetas de bebé que nunca ha dejado de tener, cuando ella sonríe, sus pómulos se elevan y su rostro es la perfecta fusión de la elegancia e inocencia, es reflejo de la hermosa mezcla mestiza de la cual ha nacido.

Adrien sucumbe en llanto, sin querer dejarla ir con la madre, la besa en la frente, en las manos, la llama sin cesar, pero nada, finalmente, tan sólo sujetando el yo-yo, se queda hecho un ovillo sobre el pavimento, temblando.

Sabine deja que un hipo se escape de su boca, varias veces, está llorando, como tiene muchos años sin hacerlo, su niña, no se mueve, no respira, no reacciona. Tom se ha acercado, está junto a ella, toca la carita de su pequeña niña.

Sabine no la ha tenido en brazos así desde hace más de diez años, pero recuerda con claridad ese bulto rosa que reía y reía, comía y comía, llena de vida.

Ahora su chiquitina universitaria esta pálida, escuálida, desangrada…

Sabine llora, su esposo llora; las abraza a las dos, como lo hacía cuando trataban de dormir a la inquieta pequeña inventora y juguetona.

Pero ella se ha dormido, sola, para no despertar, y ellos no estaban allí.

Escuchan un sonido horrible, una mezcla de gruñido con crujido de maderas gruesas. Los rescatistas vienen a socorrerlos, pero no es esa la fuente de esos sonidos, ahora es como si una tela se desgarrara.

Unos ojos esmeraldas los miran, están vacíos.

No es Adrien, no es Chat Noir. No es nadie.

Es una mitad de algo que ya no existe.

Una cosilla negra flota con una figura parecida a una catarina en brazos, murmura algo, no saben que es, su mirada esta deshecha, y parece que el color negro de gato que tenía ahora desaparece. Las dos criaturas desaparecen.

Los pendientes de su hija se deshacen, y el anillo del muchacho empieza a brillar en oscuridad eterna.

Tom abraza a su esposa e hija más fuerte.

Un calor horrible los envuelve, un frío entra a su interior, la piel erizada queda para poco y siente que se quedan ciegos. Es como sentir todas las emociones del mundo en un mismo momento.

De repente, nada.

.

El despertador suena en la mesita de noche con insistencia, Tom lo detiene y se levanta con lentitud, incluso siendo madrugador, es de sueño pesado. Tantea el otro lado de la cama, pero está frío y vacío, mira a todos lados, su compañera no está a la vista.

Baja las escaleras, está en el comedor, toda una taza de té. Besa el lazo de su matrimonio, como lo hace cada vez que hace una petición por su familia.

Se sienta a su lado, y la abraza, no comenta nada, que los dos hayan tenido una pesadilla la misma noche no la tranquilizaría después de todo, y ella sabe cuándo él tienen una pesadilla, su voz se quiebra y suena áspera, como cuando el pan de las tardes de verano se tuesta más de lo necesario.

— Marinette está dormida — musitó su esposa con sigilo, con la voz un tanto congestionada. — está bien, está aquí. —

No quieren creer que han tenido el mismo sueño, le parece poco probable, y aterrador. La abraza un poco más fuerte, su esposa es tan pequeña en sus brazos.

— Marinette apenas y pudo nacer, yo era… soy muy menuda, y ella no heredó tanto de eso… — recuerda, que días tan angustiantes, cuando no sabían si llegarían al final del embarazo, y cuando su esposa gritaba en dolor agudo, porque el bebé tenía dificultades.

— Nació azul… — su voz de madre se rompe, y el corazón de Tom se retuerce.

— Pero luego, — ríe un poco — un milagro, lloraba, lloraba tan fuerte. — Sabine convoca el recuerdo en su mente, queriendo dejar atrás la huella del dolor, para cubrirla con la de la esperanza.

Tom sabe que Sabine tiene una conclusión sobre algo que no está en el poder de ambos.

— Ella vivió porque tenía un motivo. — le miró a los ojos — Tom, si nuestra hija se va de este mundo, por salvarlo, ¿está mal si, cómo madre, prefiero a mi hija por sobre el resto del mundo?

Tom no sabía que responderle, la besó en la frente, juntó sus manos y las besó. Le deseó a la alianza que cumpliera su deseo de que su familia no terminara de una manera tan trágica, y que en el mundo hubiera paz.

Escucharon un golpe en el piso de arriba, de seguro cierto rubio se ha caído del sofá-cama por estar estirándose de maneras demasiado felinas.

Le sonríe un poco a su mujer, e incluso con el riesgo de que su voz se oiga patética, le dice al oído.

— No lo sé, amor de mi vida; pero, si nuestro mundo termina, al menos hemos podido disfrutar de una familia completa por un buen tiempo.

La imagen de su hija viendo la televisión abrazada a cierto mimado disimulado la noche anterior vino a su mente, las cenas llenas de risas y sonrojos también.

De alguna manera, quiere que todo salga bien.

Siente que, si confía en su familia, todo estará bien.

.

Fin del Capítulo

 **Escrito por Marianna B**

 **.**

Pásenme esos tomates para hacer ensalada xD

Bueno, pues sí, ayer poética, y hoy dramática. Espero que les haya atrapado.

No soy escritora profesional, paciencia conmigo, así que una palabra suya se les agradece, mientras me la dejen de corazón, sentiré como mi cuerpo se llena de energía ¡Cómo cuándo como chocolate!

Con gran cariño y es sueño.

Gracias por leerme!

 **Marianna B.**


	3. De Odios & Propósitos

.

Dejaré esto por acá mientras aprovecho mi tiempo con señal estable. La vida es una… amable señorita conmigo, sí, eso, incluso cuando quiero participar en la semana de miraculous ladybug, se me interpone, ¿no es hermosa?

Por favor, noten el sarcasmo en ese párrafo.

Esperaba éste día con gran ansia, tengo esta idea en la cabeza desde hace buen rato, y me siento sumamente realizada de haberla podido ilustrar de la manera deseada.

¡Último día de la Semana Miraculous Ladybug!

Espero que la hayan disfrutado, yo lo hice desde el celular, y hoy, pues tendrán subida masiva de mis capítulos restantes.

 **Disclamer:** Todos los personajes y ambientes, entre otros elementos, de Miraculous Ladybug: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir, pertenece a Zagtoon, Method  & Toei Animation, como un proyecto internacional, y Francia es Francia; por lo cual, no se busca infringir los derechos de autor. Todo aclarado. Sólo las palabras que nacieron de mi corazón, son las que me pertenecen.

Disfruten la Lectura!

 **Querida Vida**

 _ **MLWeek**_

 _Día Tres:_ _Akumas & Hawk Moth_

De Odios & Propósitos

 **Escrito por Marianna B.**

Como siempre desde hace ya un par de años, estaba solo junto a la oscuridad.

Hawk Moth se retiró de su ventanal, derrotado, de nuevo; las mariposas revolotearon a su alrededor, imponiendo emociones que no pudo descifrar como positivas o negativas, sólo vacías. El único momento en que eran liberadas, era cuando esa chiquilla de Ladybug las purificaba, y ya no podía usarlas para sus propósitos.

Pero poco le importaba, las emociones humanas son volubles, y hay tantas personas en el mundo que le ayudan cuando hacen el mal y provocan la ira, que no tiene de qué preocuparse, éste mundo no tiene como meta mejorar en su comportamiento, y sin saberlo, sólo lo ayudan para devastarlo.

Entra a una habitación completamente blanca, tan diferente de la anterior, la puerta oculta se cierra cuando él las traspasa, y queda acompañado por la extraña maquinaria, y una persona recostada en una capsula de cristal.

Vacía como sus mariposas blancas.

Su amada.

El Kwami sale de su cuerpo, pero una magia lo absorbe en una jaula, esa mancha lila ya no tiene fuerzas para seguir luchando, se echa en el suelo frío, y espera el futuro de su destino sellado por la humanidad.

Aun así, no deja de ver al hombre que antes era su querido amigo, caminar con paso lento, al cuerpo que descansa en la campana de cristal. Lo ve con unos ojos tan tristes, porque detrás de toda esa impulsividad, sólo hay tristeza, la más pura y destructiva.

Es un hombre cuyo corazón fue arrancado, el día que se le fue arrebatada su otra mitad.

El ser místico tiene miedo, ruega a los cielos que Plagg no cometa sus mismos errores, y pueda evitar que algo tan espantoso suceda de nuevo.

Hawk Moth, ahora como civil, posa sus manos pálidas contra el vidrio, incluso con una gota de vida, y una maquinaria ancestral que mantiene su alma apenas atada a su cuerpo, sin dejarla ir, ella es hermosa.

Cabellos claros, miel puro, párpados decorados con largas pestañas, labios finos y rosados, figura delicada en todos sus sentidos, envuelta en telas blancas. Es un ángel, un ser que no quiere dejar ir.

Recuerda cómo se siente besarla, y su decisión vuelve a su cuerpo.

Ella lo odiaría si la reviviera, porque era su tiempo de irse, pero él no puede, él no puede con la vida si es sin ella.

Le gritaría, lo maldeciría de seguro, lo rechazaría, se echaría a llorar amargamente, lo abrazaría, y luego, él tomaría su lugar, y ella lo golpearía en su pecho, reclamando que no haya cuidado del recuerdo que ella le dejó en vida.

No lo reconocería, ha crecido el brote más de medio metro, y cada día más semejante a ella, no puede verlo a los ojos, y no piensa hacerlo nunca.

Es parte del pago que debe efectuarse, sólo siente hacia ella, que ya no está, y ha perdido su facultad de sentir por los demás.

Por un momento se pregunta si debería desertar, la voz de su kwami lo incita a que lo haga, pero el odio se acumula en sus entrañas, no puede hacer eso.

¡Tantas personas horribles en el mundo! ¿Por qué no pueden morir esas? Aquellas que matan, que violan, que arrebatan y patean. Que pasan por encima de la ley, de la vida, de los inocentes.

Le han arrebatado un ángel en vida, a ella, su amada Ariane, que le dio tantos regalos, regalos que descuidó, y que ha perdido con los años.

Sus ojos verdes ya no están para recordarle como era el parque de su infancia, donde se conocieron, sus cabellos no son tan luminosos para hacerle sentir el sabor de la miel en el pan tostado de las meriendas, su corazón no palpita con fuerza al abrazarla para recordarle que están vivos.

Ella, que era tan buena; ayudaba a todo aquel que lo necesitara, corría a socorrer animales y heridos, levantaba ancianos en las calles, se detenía en las autopistas para salvar perros perdidos. Le miraba como niña para pedirle refugio en su hogar hasta que sanaran. Cocinaba para los hambrientos, hacía tantas bondades.

Entraba a su oficina con un café y una sonrisa, y devolvía la vida a ese hombre que era él, joven, voluble, perdido y con su belleza de musa, una belleza que se transforma y le muestra tantas facetas de la vida y su hermosa mujer.

¡Ariane!

¡Oh, mi Ariane!

Quería que regresara, que sonriera, que ella fuera la que cuidara del fruto de su amor con todo el cariño que sólo ella podía transmitir, cariño que él aprendió meramente a demostrar cuando estaban de la mano.

Mano que ya no puede sostener.

Ya no tiene su apoyo.

Está dispuesto a quemar medio mundo en las llamas de la venganza, bañarse en sangre inocente, con el sólo propósito de traerla de vuelta.

¿Conquistar al mundo, para qué?

¿Esclavizar a la humanidad, con qué fin?

¿Destruirlo por completo, cuál sería la recompensa?

Una sólo vida, hermosa y talentosa vida, a cambio de diez millones de almas vacías y estúpidas.

Parece un trato justo.

Porque quería volver a descubrir los colores del mundo a su lado, aunque fuera por unos momentos, quería volver a sentir, quería volver a escuchar su risa, quería volver a sentir el calor humano, quería volver a creer en la humanidad.

Quería que ese esmeralda precioso volviera a encontrarse con su vacío mar grisáceo.

Sin saberlo, la solución a sus penurias está unos pisos arriba, rogando por su atención.

Pero Hawk Moth la quiere a ella.

Y hará todo lo posible en sus manos para tenerla de vuelta.

Un llamado en su oído le alerta, otra persona ha caído en su trampa; ésta vez, es un hombre de mediana edad, furioso porque el hombre que ha terminado con la vida de su hijo menor no recibirá un castigo mayor.

Éste es el dolor más letal.

El kwami es absorbido otra vez por su miraculous, y Hawk Moth puede sentirlo; pronto, alguien lo suficientemente abatido tocará las puertas de su poder, y reunirá todas las Reliquias para cumplir su cometido.

Y devolverá a éste mundo el ángel que su propio pueblo se arrebató de sí mismo.

Hace a un lado los ojos esmeralda, los cabellos claros, y las sonrisas que ya no recuerda.

Esto es sobre venganza, poder, y ningún motivo en realidad.

Que alguien lo saque de su miseria.

No puede vivir sin su otra mitad.

Vida, Muerte, devuélvansela.

Fin del Capítulo

 **Escrito por Marianna B**

 **.**

Si no recibí tomates antes, ahora espero la sal xD (de sus lágrimas, *risa malvada*)

Bueno, éste capítulo fue fácil de escribir hace tres días, me lo he releído y creo que me esmeré bastante al momento, creo que es un tantito obvio mi headcanon, pero espero que les guste x3 incluso no tiene que ser ustedes-ya-saben, quise en verdad enfocarme en un hombre destrozado, un hombre destruido, y su porqué sin ser en verdad un por qué.

El título va tomando forma de una manera un tanto peculiar, ¿no lo creen? Hasta algo sarcásticamente se aplica en ésta trama.

No soy escritora profesional, paciencia conmigo, así que una palabra suya se les agradece, mientras me la dejen de corazón, sentiré como mi cuerpo se llena de energía ¡Como cuando tomo 50 tazas de chocolate! Sus comentarios y críticas son más que bienvenidas ;3

Con gran cariño, y todavía peleando con mi señal de internet.

Gracias por leerme!

 **Marianna B.**


	4. De Vidas Pasadas & Pérdidas

.

 **Advertencia especial sobre material que puede ser sensible para el público lector.**

Les voy invitando a que agarren un trapito limpio, por favor, creo que se me fue la mano con la tragedia y el drama.

Amo a Ladybug y Chat Noir como Brigette y Felix, no hay duda que soporto este AU como no tienen idea, y debido a que el tiempo que ocupaban ahora lo mantienen Marinette y Adrien, quise usar a los personajes un poco más atrás en la historia. Prepárense para los feels.

 **Disclamer:** Todos los personajes y ambientes, entre otros elementos, de Miraculous Ladybug: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir, pertenece a Zagtoon, Method  & Toei Animation, como un proyecto internacional, y Francia es Francia; por lo cual, no se busca infringir los derechos de autor. Todo aclarado. Sólo las palabras que nacieron de mi corazón, son las que me pertenecen.

Disfruten la Lectura!

 **Querida Vida**

 _ **MLWeek**_

 _Día Cuatro: History of Ladybugs and Chat Noirs Past_

De Vidas Pasadas & Pérdidas

 **Escrito por Marianna B.**

Brigette se sostuvo el abdomen con sus dos manos, tratando de detener el excesivo sangrado, pero no tenía caso. Miró a todos lados, parecía que los había perdido, pero el fuerte azote de las ramas de la vegetación entre sí sólo la incitaba a seguir corriendo, como si fuera un zorro asustado y perseguido por bravos perros de caza.

Alrededor sólo escuchaba sonidos de muerte, lamentos, explosiones, tiroteos y gritos. Nada especial para un ambiente de Guerra, pero no menos aterrador.

Su traje de médico auxiliar estaba desgarrado, la transformación se había desvanecido, y Tikki levitaba siguiéndole el paso con miedo en sus ojos.

—No puedes seguir así, debes detenerte, Brigette. —ella había visto heridas parecidas, en otros humanos, en diferentes tiempos, y nunca terminaban bien.

—Fui entrenada para soportar estas circunstancias, Tikki, tranquila. —recostándose en la corteza chamuscada de un árbol de la costa, Brigette se dio tiempo para volver a tomar aire; sus cabellos estaban sueltos, el forcejeo con los atacantes había sido animal, no había otra manera de describirlo, y como resultado, parecía que su figura se había reducido a la mitad.

Cabellos cortados por navajas, medio estomago fuera, un ojo cerrado por una gran inflamación de un corte que tenía días infectado. Cojeaba de milagro, y no sabía cómo los músculos de su pierna izquierda seguían funcionando.

Incluso la luz de su mirada se había apagado, había arrebatado la vida de ocho personas, sin importar si eran nazis o no, su trabajo era hacer todo lo contrario, estaba allí para salvar vidas, pero cuando usó el Amuleto de la Suerte, supo que si quería salir con vida, debía usar la granada que cayó en sus manos.

Se odió en ese momento, pero tenía que llegar a su lado.

—Felix. —susurró, y la adrenalina que la mantenía viva volvió a correr por su cuerpo. —Felix me está esperando.

La herida de su abdomen, que marcaba su final, había sido provocada por la terminación de un fusil, poco importaba ahora el modelo que usaba la infantería enemiga, ahora mismo no podía hacer nada por ella misma, ni con todos sus conocimientos juntos sobre diferentes tratamientos de emergencia.

Tikki la empujaba por detrás, su fuerza física quizás no era mucha, pero lo que trataba de hacer era darle la suerte de llegar antes de…

Antes de que todo terminara.

Tikki ya no veía el futuro de Brigette, así termina la vida de otra querida y dulce amiga.

Hawk Moth se ha lucido en este tiempo, ha inundado a la raza humana en odio contra sí misma, contra sus hermanos, y como un gran estratega, ha logrado provocar la Segunda Guerra Mundial, ha logrado que todos se culpen entre sí, y que se tomen armas sin pensar para matar a hermanos y vecinos.

Tikki llora, no puede evitarlo. Ni ella ni Plagg han logrado mantener el equilibrio, ni ella como la vida, ni él como la muerte, han logrado balancear al mundo de nuevo, el resentimiento de las personas fue demasiado fuerte.

Brigette y Felix no tenían por qué acabar metidos en esto.

No tenían por qué, pero son unos tontos, son unos tontos preocupados y demasiado altruistas.

Finalmente, llegó al lugar donde le dejó tendido. Tikki se reunió con Plagg, en el pecho herido por bala del portador de la mala suerte.

Brigette se tiró de rodillas a su lado, incapaz de sostenerse por mucho más tiempo, o de encontrarse con él con la gracia que en algún momento la caracterizó.

Él abrió sus hermosas perlas esmeralda con lentitud, respirando con dificultad, sudando, sufriendo.

—Creí que no te volvería a ver, my Lady.

Su voz estaba rasgada.

Brigette lo besó, sin importar que el beso tuviese ese sabor amargo y metálico, lo besó, porque no soportaba la idea de no hacerlo.

No permitió que él viera su herida, con las chaquetas que estaban en el suelo, con las que trató de parar el sangrado de él mucho antes, se tapó el macizo corte, apretándolo para darse más tiempo.

—Oh, Felix.

—Me has dado un buen susto cuando saliste corriendo así.

Ella posicionó su cabeza en sus rodillas, queriendo que estuviera más cómodo.

Plagg y Tikki los miraron con resignación, apoyados el uno en el otro, sintiendo ya el llamado de buscar nuevos portadores.

Cuando los dos se infiltraron en la Guerra, no pensaban que terminarían allí, así, sin remedio. Eran británicos, que aún no habían sido enlistados; pero no podían quedarse de brazos cruzados, se habían despedido de su familia y amigos, se habían hecho cargo de sus asuntos legales, se habían casado en secreto incluso, para que la familia de ella tuviera soporte en la de él si no regresaba.

—Tenía que alejarlos de ti.

—Pero no en costa de tu propia vida.

Tosió, y escupió sangre para no ahogarse.

Ella levanto su cabeza un poco, conociendo el hecho de que pronto los bombarderos llegarían, y no tendrían a donde huir.

Todos, tanto de la Alianza, como alemanes, morirían si seguían en el campo de batalla, y ellos estaban en el perímetro.

Y nadie conocería al héroe que evitó que un bucanero destruyera la esperanza de detener a los nazis de que siguiera invadiendo Europa, él los detuvo, era un héroe.

Un héroe sin nombre, un héroe que era el amor de su vida. Un héroe que estaba muriendo en su regazo, a su lado.

—Felix, te amo.

Esa era la razón por la que se había transformado en medio de la batalla, a juego de su traje negro, un héroe que emerge de las aguas, victorioso, pero que es atacado por la espalda, y cae en la arena.

Esa es la razón por la que corre a él, lo carga en su espalda, y en contra del código, abandona la primera fila.

Es la razón por la que ella lo tiende en la oscuridad de una entrada de madriguera, y sale como carnada para despistar a los artilleros, corre en dirección contraria para que los soldados la persigan a ella, con la posibilidad de que sea una espía por ser mujer.

Es la razón por la que, incluso con una herida de muerte, ha tenido la fuerza de regresar a su lado, de ocultarle el sangrado para no arrebatarle la ilusión de que al menos ella viviría.

—Vamos amigo, resiste.

Plagg ruega, mientras trata todavía de detener el escape de su vida. Tikki hace el esfuerzo, no pierden nada tratando.

—Te amo, Brigette.

Es la razón por la que aprendió a verla poco a poco sin la máscara, a tomarla en cuenta.

Ella lo había perseguido antes, atraído por él, pero él había quedado eclipsado por su otra mitad, de la misma persona. Los años lo hicieron sabios, y se conocieron de diferentes maneras.

Él, era instructor, educador en una prestigiosa biblioteca, ella, era mujer de aguja e hilo, y repostería, y se estaba labrando una buena y gran reputación.

Pero aquí están, donde no deberían estar, luego de haber cerrado heridas, enterrado compañeros, y portado armas.

—Regresa a casa por mí.

—Así lo haré, mi vida.

Él huele sangre, pero cree que es sólo suya.

Brigette no tiene la fuerza de erguirse, junta su frente con la de él, sin energías.

Se besaron, Félix abrazó a los seres místicos con cariño, y les agradeció por todo. Cerró los ojos, y se imaginó a una niña, y a un niño, con los ojos de su madre, y quizás rubios como él.

—Nos volveremos a encontrar, My lady.

—Estoy segura de que así será, mi Gatito.

Y se fue.

Llora, porque su cuerpo dejó la tensión de la vida, y se ha ido.

Plagg llora, y Tikki lo acompaña; se refugian en el hueco del cuello de Brigette, como niños, niños con millones de años de edad.

La joven mujer escupe sangre, su momento se acerca.

Una bomba estalla a metros, todo se va encendiendo alrededor, pedazos de manera le rajan la piel.

Tikki y Plagg la ayudan a recostarse, abraza a Félix, esperando que la abrace de vuelta, como siempre hace, desde siempre, todas las noches, cada vez que van a dormir.

Plagg posa la mano del rubio sobre ella, conociendo el detalle. El anillo de gato se desvanece, los aretes de Brigette también están empezando a desaparecer.

Tikki la mira, recostada en el pecho del hombre amado.

—Lo siento. —no saben si la disculpa es con ellos, o con Félix, pero luego eso no importa mucho, los mira con ojos lamentables. — ¿Me podrían ayudar?

Tiene miedo, está cansada, herida, y no quiere sentir la bomba que caerá en unos minutos sobre ellos.

—Por supuesto.

Ambos kwami tocan su frente, un sueño profundo invade la mente de Brigette, lo hace todo más fácil, se va sumergiendo en una nueva vida, una vida de pequeños pasos, risas, y besos.

—Parece que es aquí donde tendremos nuestro descanso eterno, mi cielo.

Tras relajarse en el pecho de su amado, se deja llevar.

Y ella también se ha ido.

El fuego no se detiene, pero no daña a las criaturas que allí esperan. Saben que tienen que irse, ya ha pasado antes, que se han quedado hasta ver los huesos, y es una pesadilla que los acompaña por el resto de su condenada existencia.

Poco a poco, se elevan al cielo, los amantes abrazados es lo que van a recordar, rodeados de un naranja victorioso. La lluvia llegará en poco minutos, porque las llamas son altas, esa manchas, roja y negra, se miran entre sí, mientras se alejan con lentitud.

Querida vida, Tikki susurró al vacío, irónicamente, refunfuñándose a sí misma, ¿Cómo te has atrevido a hacernos esto de nuevo?

Luego de tomarse de la mano por unos minutos, invocando al perdón del mundo…

Tikki y Plagg tomaron direcciones distintas.

Pero miraron varias veces hacia atrás, buscándose; habían disfrutado el tiempo de felicidad juntos, luego de tantos siglos, y sentían que tendrían que extrañarse mucho más otra vez.

Miraron al fuego varias veces también, como si buscaran que sus amigos se transformaran milagrosamente, despiertos, y saltaran libres de entre las llamas, sanos y salvos, listos para detener la guerra heroicamente.

Detuvieron la guerra, y fue heroicamente, pero ese término, recordaron, en la realidad no se aplica igual que en la fantasía.

 _Hasta tu próxima vida, Félix._

Plagg se quedó en el continente, merodeando mientras esperaba.

 _Hasta tu próxima vida, Brigette._

Tikki permaneció cerca de una mujer rubia y menuda que acababa de despedirse del cuerpo de su marido, mientras apretaba su vientre plano, el potencial futuro portador estaba allí, más pequeño que un dedo.

Ambos pudieron sentir, que por una o dos generaciones, las reliquias tendrían portadores de vidas muy cortas.

Hawk Moth ha muerto, y para que sean necesitados, él debe reencarnar otra vez.

Una vez en Francia, más de cincuenta años después, tomaron la decisión de que sus compañeros, tendrían el futuro que se merecían luego de vidas y más vidas de sacrificios.

 _Hola, Félix, Adrien._

El niño rubio de ojos esmeraldas le saludó con una sonrisa, era un bebé, pero parecía que lo reconocía, hizo puchero, como cuando Plagg molestaba a Félix.

 _Un gusto verte, Brigette, Marinette._

La chiquita se carcajeó, feliz, mientras alzaba las manitas hacia la kwami, así como cuando Brigette la invitaba a un abrazo.

Esta encarnación, será diferente.

No perderían otros amigos de forma tan horrible de nuevo.

Es una promesa.

No más pérdidas.

Fin del Capítulo

 **Escrito por Marianna B**

 **.**

¡Y el título va tomando fuerza!

Imagino que debo ponerme a hacer malabares con sus tomates, ya que acabo de comer x'c

Otro fuerte headcanon, yo nunca podré dejar ir al Chat Noir y Ladybug del 2D, de mi amado PV, fue él el que me hizo engancharme con el universo de ML por tres años, eso es poco para nada, amo a Felix, y en verdad me gusta pensar en esa versión de Marinette como Brigette, le queda bien, y me gusta separar sus universos.

No soy escritora profesional, paciencia conmigo, así que una palabra suya se les agradece, mientras me la dejen de corazón, sentiré como mi cuerpo se llena de energía ¡Como cuando tomo 50 tazas de chocolate! Sus comentarios y críticas son más que bienvenidas ;3

Con gran cariño, y todavía peleando con mi señal de internet.

Gracias por leerme!

 **Marianna B.**


End file.
